Hoy sera un gran dia! o al menos eso creo…
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: One-Shot por el cumpleaños de Rin, Feliz cumple Rin nwn


_"Hoy sera un gran dia!... o al menos eso creo…"_

Era de mañana, el sol tímidamente se asomaba por el horizonte dejando que donde tocara fuera iluminado por su esplendor, siempre me animaba el ver como el sol salia, o bueno al menos eso haria de no ser por que soy sumamente floja para cuando se trata de levantarse

-Creo que es todo- me decia mientras acomodaba el moño azul de mi cuello con una sonrisa en mi rostro como era costumbre

Pero hoy era la excepción de la regla, el por que se preguntaran? Por que era simple, era mi cumpleaños y la verdad no podia esperar por que las chicas de Muse me felicitaran, presumirle a Nico-chan que aun teniendo 16 era mas alta y tenia mucho mas busto que ella (aunque fuera poco), presumirle a Maki-chan que ya tenia su edad y por ultimo que Kayocchin me felicitara era de lo que mas me ilusionaba

Si bien soy una persona hiperactiva y muchas mas cosas sigo siendo una persona, alguien que le gusta sobresalir aunque sea un dia al año y ese dia podia ser hoy, incluso me quede pensando en la noche si alguna me regalaría algo aunque no lo esperara pero seria una posibilidad

Con pensamientos muy positivos en mente baje al primer piso por las escaleras encontrándome con mi madre y mi padre los cuales me felicitaron apenas me vieron y me dieron de desayunar una grata comida la cual amaba aunque no fuera ramen, mis padres fueron muy atentos conmigo todo el desayuno y me preguntaron que si haria algo en la tarde ademas de entrenar a lo que yo dije que no tenia ni la mas minima idea, poco despues de eso no perdi mucho tiempo en nada y Sali en ruta a la casa que estaba a unas 2 de distancia de la mia.

Apenas llegue toque en la puerta dos veces de manera sutil

"Kayocchin me abrazara?, o me dara algun regalo? Seria genial que le diera algo asi a Rin" pensaba en tercera persona con una sonrisa fantaseando un millón de posibilidades, incluso las que no veia posibles por mi orientación algo distinta a la habitual, de la cual solo tenían conocimiento Umi y Nozomi

No tardo mucho en que la puerta se abriera lentamente para dejar ver a una castaña que tenia una sonrisa radiante como de costumbre, esta algo timida pero no por ello menos hermosa, la chica llevaba al igual que yo su uniforme puesto y me veia con bastante cariño

-Buenos días Rin-chan- dijo gentilmente –Llegaste mas temprano de lo usual-

-Buenos días Nya, si, bueno… no pude dormir mucho ayer en la noche- conteste con una sonrisa

-Eh? Y eso por que?-

-Estuve pensando en algunas cosas, por ejemplo que hoy tal vez pase algo bueno- sonreí de manera divertida como si le dijera "Ya sabes que dia es"

-Casi siempre piensas lo mismo de todos los días- Bromeo la castaña con una risita timida –Mama, ya me voy- dijo por ultimo para cerrar la puerta y que esta empezara a caminar a mi lado mientras ambas nos dirigíamos directamente a Otonokizaka, la mejor escuela del mundo

Caminamos minutos apenas hablando sobre algunas tareas (las cuales no hice) y sobre nuestras clases

-Por cierto Rin-chan… que dia es hoy?- esas palabras solo hicieron brillar un poco mis ojos

-Es 1 de noviembre Nya- mis palabras venían como una clara referencia a que dia se festejaba

-mmm- la castaña puso un gesto pensativo –Hoy tengo que ir por unas cosas de idols al centro antes de que se acaben… Menos mal-

-Espera… preguntaste solo por eso?- pregunte con un tono casi triste

-Em si? El 1 de noviembre llegaba unos nuevos CD´s de Idols edición limitada, asi que ire por ellos cuando salgamos de la practica- esta sonrio –Por que? Pasa algo?-

-n-no… solo que queria saber si querias ir… ya sabes a comer ramen despues de la escuela- menti para disfrazar que en verdad era mi cumpleaños

-Jejeje lo siento- rasco su mejilla –Pero enserio debo ir por esos CD´s, puede ser mañana?-

-Si…claro- conteste sin animo alguno

Poco despues de esa practica y de prácticamente dejarme decepcionada profundamente llegamos a la escuela donde apenas llegamos muchas estudiantes entraban al lugar pues para ellas era un dia de clases común y corriente.

Caminamos por los pasillos Hanayo y yo por un buen rato pero siempre en silencio y para cuando llegamos a nuestro salón lo primero que nos encontramos fue a una pelirroja que jugaba con un mechon de su cabello

-Rin,Hanayo, buenos días- esta sonrio –Llegaron mas temprano de lo usual

-Jeje Rin-chan se levanto temprano hoy-

Maki me miro con un gesto algo confuso –Rin?- se levanto y toco mi frente –No tienes fiebre… que bicho te pico para que te levantaras temprano?-

-S-solo no podia dormir Nya-

-Espero que hayas hecho tu parte de la tarea, era para hoy 1 de noviembre- dijo exactamente remarcando el dia –Este dia es importante ya que será el 90% de nuestra calificación, la trajiste cierto-

-Em.. si- de inmediato fui a mi asiento y saque de mi mochila un folder el cual entregue a la pelirroja , Maki reviso el contenido, el escrito y sonrio

-Muy bien- dijo satisfecha

-Bueno... voy a mi asiento- conteste de nueva cuenta sin mucho animo al darme cuenta que la pelirroja tampoco recordaba que dia era hoy

Apenas me di la vuelta y camine tres pasos Maki me volvio a llamar –por cierto Rin-

Intuitivamente sonreí un poco "No podia olvidarlo de igual manera es Maki-chan ella no olvida nada nunca" pensé de golpe para luego girarme y verla a los ojos –Si?-

-dejaste un dibujo dentro del folder- me desiluciono de nuevo mientras me extendia una de mis típicas caricaturas que hacia cuando me aburria

Acto siguiente solo me fui a sentar sin animo alguno, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia con la que e pasado poco mas de una decima de cumpleaños no recordaba que fecha era y mi primera amiga de la preparatoria la cual se lleva el titulo de la chica mas lista de todas no recordaba en lo mas minimo mi cumpleaños

Y diran, Rin no puede ser tan malo, alguien se acordara de tu cumpleaños no es como si todas lo hubieran olvidado, pues déjenme decirles que no, todas y cada una de las chicas se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños, sin excepción alguna, Las de tercero cuando las fui a ver a su salón para entregarles unos documentos que me pidió Maki-chan solo me saludaron y me dijeron que deberíamos ir a un café para celebrar que Nico-chan paso los últimos exámenes, por parte de las de segundo, Umi tan recta como siempre y Honoka tan idiotas que apenas la única que noto mi presencia fue Kotori, me desearon un buen dia y me dijeron que no se me ocurriera faltar a la practica por que teníamos un live próximo

Si el hecho de que todas las personas se olviden de tu cumpleaños no es deprimente no se que lo sea, la verdad me sentía mas que decepcionada molesta, siempre era la primera en recordar los cumpleaños de todas y aunque no fuera asi todas las demas siempre lo recordaban, pero cuando se trataba del mio no valia? Claro que aunque sea en mi pagina de fans (Que hizo Nico-chan) mucha gente me felicitaba o incluso algunas chicas de Otonokizaka que apenas y conocía de reojo me felicitaban recordando mi cumpleaños lo cual era un leve consuelo

El resto de la tarde fue un dia lleno de decepcion, salimos de clases y nos dedicamos a ir a la azotea a practicar como de costumbre pero con la diferencia de que esta vez todas y cada una de las chicas parecían que el dia 1 de noviembre era el mas adecuado para salir a cualquier lugar que no me incluyera

-Entonces iremos por esos CD´s Hanayo?-

-Claro-

-Maki nos quieres acompañar?-

-N-No es como si quisiera… pero esta bien por esta vez-

O tambien las de segundo

-Honoka-chan Yukiho me dijo que necesitaban ayuda en la tienda, puedo ayudarte?-

-Enserio?! Seria de mucha ayuda Kotori-

-Yo tambien ire, si no dejaras que Honoka holgazanee y eso no puede pasar-

-Mou Umi-chan-

E incluso las de tercero

-Parfait?-

-Despues de la practica?-

-Me leíste la mente-

Todas y cuando digo todas es todas, y cada una de mis amigas formaban planes para salir mientras que yo por mi parte solo me dedicaba a verlas a la distancia con algo de recelo

Asi fue un tiempo mas hasta que la noche estaba amenazando con caer sobre nosotras por lo que tuvimos que dar por terminada la practica, claro esto despues de dejar mis animos por el suelo

Todas caminamos juntas por los pasillos directamente hacia nuestra aula del club pero no fue hasta que mi suerte me golpeo en el rostro de nuevo que me detuve

Una maestra, una mujer no tan mayor venia cargando bastantes libros con los cuales apenas podia, en un movimiento brusco a esta se le iban a caer pero al moverme rápidamente fui capaz de atraparlos

-Necesita ayuda?-

-Oh Hoshizora muchas gracias, si seria de mucha utilidad- contesto la mujer con un semblante nervioso –Me meti a la boca mas de lo que podia tragar-

-no hay problema- conteste con una sonrisa

-Rin, ya nos vamos- comentaba Hanayo mientras esta salia de la habitación del club (donde se habia cambiado a tiempo record) con su mochila

Por su parte Nico y Maki-chan al igual salieron segundos despues

–Nos vemos mañana enana, no te vayas muy tarde- comento la mas baja

-Hasta luego Rin, no llegues tarde mañana-

Y como si fueran fantasmas se desvanecieron enfrente de mi llendose rápidamente

-Nos vemos Rin-

-Si no nos vamos nos ganaran nuestro lugar en la cafetería- comento la pelimorada –Asegurate de abrigarte, hace algo de frio afuera-

Al igual se fueron sin dejarme responder ni una sola palabra y por ultimo salio el trio de segundo

-AAAH! Yo no hice nada- Honoka salio corriendo

-Te mato Honoka!- y como de costumbre Umi detrás de ella

Por su parte Kotori salio corriendo al igual preocupada por sus amigas pero no sin antes dar una reverencia a la maestra y despedirse con un "Hasta mañana" para mi

Y asi fue como literalmente mis mejores amigas me dejaron cargando una pila de libros mientras ellas se iban por su parte cada una a un lugar diferente

Despues de eso solo me dedique a ayudar a la maestra la cual hablaba amenamente conmigo del como termino aquí tan tarde y aunque la escuchaba no tenia animos de bromear con ella, llegamos a la biblioteca y de golpe dejamos los libros en la mesa de la recepción

-Gracias Hoshizora, me has salvado, te daría puntos extras por esto, pero en educación física eres la mejor- bromeo la maestra

Forme una leve sonrisa –Claro… no hay problema-

-Pasa algo? Te noto desanimada-

-Bueno… mis amigas se olvidaron de que dia es hoy- conteste sin animo de nueva cuenta

-Es tu cumpleaños no?- pregunto a lo que yo solo me sentí aun mas desanimada, hasta la maestra estaba conciente de que dia era y mis amigas no –Tal vez lo hayan olvidado, pero puede que tengan alguna razon no crees?-

-Parfait, dulces y idols- conteste de inmediato imaginando una cadena alimenticia donde estuviera al ultimo de esta

-Eso si es un problema- dijo la maestra con un gesto sombrio –Creo que si lo olvidaron…-

-Si…-

-Pero que eso no te desanime, hoy cumples 16 años, ademas mira el lado bueno, para cuando se den cuenta del dia que era hoy puedes pedirles un plato de ramen tan grande como ballena para que compensen esto- esta sonrio amablemente –Disfrutalo, al fin y al cabo sabes que les importas a tus amigas, un error lo comete cualquiera-

-Mmm- tenia sentido, que tal si se habían equivocado de dia? –Creo que puede ser...-

-Jajaja, ahora Hoshizora tengo que pedirte que te vayas, ya va a oscurecer y se vuelve peligroso- dijo a lo que yo asentí para luego retirarme pero no sin antes escuchar unas palabras que quisiera escuchar de mis amigas "Por cierto, Felicidades"

.

Caminaba sola por la calle ya en medio de la oscuridad y no fue hasta que llegue a mi casa que pude resguardarme de las solitarias calles, use mis llaves y las inserte en la ranura, acto siguiente quite el seguro y por ultimo gire la perilla, entre a mi casa y camine hasta el comedor con la idea de comer alguna cosa chatarra

Han oído que es un infarto? Se los dire, era lo que estuvo apunto de pasarme

Varios estruendos se escucharon en el lugar y para cuando me di cuenta estaba llena de confeti y listones de colores por todos lados

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaron todas las presentes del lugar

Dentro de mi casa justo en el comedor estaban todas las integrantes de Muse, todas con una diadema con orejas de gato y con su ropa casual con la cual habían salido del entrenamiento, claro ademas de ellos mis padres estaban ahí al igual con dicho adorno, en el centro de la mesa habia un gran pastel con una vela color amarilla que tenia forma de el numero "16"

-Q-Que pasa aquí?- pregunte de primera instancia por la sorpresa –C-Crei que todas se habían ido a hacer otras cosas-

-Enserio crees que somos tan idiotas para olvidar tu cumpleaños enana?-

-La enana eres tu Nico-chan- Maki me vio con una sonrisa –Tus padres y Hanayo planearon un pastel sorpresa en tu casa despues de la practica, jamas olvidaría el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas-

-soy la madre de Muse asi que es mi obligación saber incluso la ropa interior con la que duermen-

-No le hagas caso a Nozomi, pero Feliz cumpleaños Rin-

-Los que llevas puesto son blancos-

-NOZOMI!-

-Entonces ustedes fingieron pelear para venir?- pregunte al trio de segundo

-Em no… Umi enserio queria matarme, pero lo de los dulces si fue una mentira-

-Eso es tu culpa Honoka por decirme Gay-

-Umi-chan… crei que lo nuestro era especial-

-K-Kotori?! No llores-

Ante aquella escena no pude evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja con un leve sonrojo en mi rostro, por su parte Hanayo me veia con una gran sonrisa pero a la vez algo apenada

-Lamento si te sentiste mal… pero tenia que ser una sorpresa- me dijo a lo que yo negué rápidamente.

-Para nada Nya! Esto si fue una sorpresa muy agradable!- conteste con un aire animado

Todas se miraron mutuamente para luego asentir

-1, 2- dijeron mutuamente

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIN-CHAN!-

.

.

.

.

.

-Nya… a donde me llevas Nozomi?-

-deja de quejarte Rin, es una sorpresa que preparamos Nozomi y yo como subunidad para ti-

-Me atan los ojos y tengo que caminar vendada en mi propia casa, que lógico… que hablando de eso… como es que la sorpresa esta en mi casa?-

-ya lo veras-

Se escucho como las bisagras de una puerta rechinaban mientras se abrían enfrente de mi

-Ahora puedes quitarte la venda- dijo Nozomi con un tono divertido

Me quite dicho objeto de mis ojos para ver algo que enserio solo crei ver en sueños o en algun pensamiento muy pero muy profundo

-Em… Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan… que rayos pasa aquí?-

-Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, y aclarando, solo por esta vez deje de lado mi moral para hacer esto- contesto Umi encogiéndose de hombros –Fue difícil atraparlo, eso me toco a mi-

-Y a mi me toco envolverlo- sonrio Nozomi divertida –Disfruta tu regalo-

Acto siguiente ambas me empujaron desde la espalda hacia el interior de la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de mi

Y se preguntaran…. Que es el regalo, verdad?

-H-Hola Kayocchin- dije con un tono nervioso y un amplio sonrojo en mi rostro

En mi habitación, justo en mi cama, estaba una chica castaña boca abajo y con el leve detalle de que estaba atada con las manos atrás de la espalda y ambos pies juntos, ademas de la venda en su boca que no la dejaba hablar, o si claro y no olvidemos el muy sutil liston de regalo que tenia en la cabeza

"Con que a eso se referia con envolver…Nya"

-MMMM- la chica se retorcia con los ojos llorosos de los nervios –MMM!-

Ante eso solo me acerque a la chica y le quite la venda de la boca

-Rin-chan?! que rayos paso?! Me desmaye y luego estaba atada aquí!- esta parecia histérica pero yo solo sonreí nerviosamente

-E-Eso fue culpa de Umi-chan y Nozomi-chan-

-Y por que harian algo asi?!-

-Al parecer eres…- me rasque la nuca algo nerviosa –Mi regalo-

-EH?!- esta trago pesado –Como que tu regalo?!-

-Osea que tu eres mia por hoy- conteste mientras me encogia de hombros

-EH?! Rin-chan desatame porfavor!-

-mmm nop-

Esta palidecio al ver mi sonrisa que era una replica de la de Nozomi pero con una variable gatuna, tomo aire y luego grito

-DAREKA TASUKET…- esta no termino la oración por que de pronto le puse el pañuelo de nuevo en la boca

-Pongamos esto en su lugar…- susurre mientras acomodaba el pañuelo y luego me ponía de pie y me quitaba el saco del uniforme y próximamente la camisa blanca de botones

-MMM?! MMMM!-

-Bueno, a jugar con mi regalo Nya!-

" _Feliz cumpleaños Rin-chan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TARDE, LO SE! Pero tenia cosas que hacer (como sacar 2 Ur de Rin nwn) y hasta ahora tuve tiempo de hacer el capitulo y subirlo, perdonen la tardanza_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima! Nwn7_**


End file.
